


Fallout

by tornyourdress



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e20 Investigations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Tom Paris is back on the ship after fooling everyone - including his commander.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris
Kudos: 15





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately after 'Investigations' (s2).

You didn’t tell me.

You talked to the captain, Chakotay, you know I couldn’t –

You didn’t tell me. You let me believe you were really that angry with me. I really thought you were unhappy, that –

Look, I – I had to do it. Come on, you know I was the obvious choice here.

That doesn’t mean I have to like it. You deliberately misled –

I had to! We had to make it look convincing, like I really –

Hated me.

It wasn’t like that! It was – it wasn’t about you, it was about me, the whole ship, making it look like I really wanted to leave . . .

I guess it worked.

We got Jonas, didn’t we?

That’s not what I meant.

Dammit, Chakotay, this isn’t about you and me here. It’s – the ship, it’s all of us. We had a traitor on board, and you wish I’d put your feelings ahead of the safety of everyone on this ship?

You never used to care about things like that.

I’ve changed.

I just wish I’d known –

I know.

You could have –

Told you? I hate to break it to you, Chakotay, but you’re a lousy actor.

That’s no way to talk to your commanding officer.

I like it when you pull rank. Sir.

Did they ever tell you at the Academy that you’re absolutely incorrigible?

All the time. Sir.

Is it too late for Sandrine’s?

We have time.

Then let’s go.

Aye aye –

That’s enough, Tom.

I’m sorry.

I was just –

No, I meant –

Oh.

Come on, let’s go.

Right. Let’s go.


End file.
